Icy Heart
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: This is about naraku being a student getting picked on and stuff . Naraku has these weird things that happens to him and he runs into his mate at the same time. Sesshomaru is not the uke in this one lol Naraku is the uke in this. No worries Naraku doesn't get rapped. He just gets hit and bullied allot. The thing you wont believe are the bullies? who narakus sisters are?
1. Chapter 1

Your Not Like The Others

Chapter 1= New kid

It was such a gorgeous day out today. The flowers waving in the wind so nicely, the grass so ever waving. Then all of a sudden it turned to a dark cloudy wind striking down water drops. This was no ordinary rain storm. This was a lagoon. "Aww man" shouted the boys holding there book bags over their heads and pushed the other boy down hard. "Your lucky this time. You brat" with that they left to go home and to get into their warm beds. The boy didn't cry he was used to being bullied and he never made a friend until today.

They thought he was a nerd, weird, and a no good creature. They always gossiped about the poor lad. and called him names. The boy dusted off his shirt and pants and headed home. "This lagoon sure is pure hard" he said touching his lip that held blood on it. "I think I started that Lagoon. Well if I did or didn't it did save my life" He sighed.

The boy went home to a place that looked like it been hit by a tornado. He lives basically outside. The boy lays his book bag and shoes on the cold ground. He gets a rack of sticks and makes himself a ditch so he could get himself dried as much as he can.

This boy was absolutely beautiful. He had long Black wavy hair but now was drenched. His eyes were dark red with a pinch of blue eye shadow on his eyelids. The poor boy was pale that it looked like he just vomited up a whole meal. The poor lads name was Naraku.

-Next Day-

It wasn't raining no more when he woke smiled but it ended up with a frown. "Time for another day father" he sighed looking to the sky. "But I know you told me to be strong." he smiled. He walked towards the bus that went by all the kids that laughed at him and called him a loser. "That's fine... I'll just walk to school again...like I have always been doing." he sighed while heading towards the school.. While he is walking to high school he saw a son hugging his father good bye before he went off to work. He smiled and remembered that day.

Flash back

"Daddy" Naraku threw his hands up in the air for his father to pick him up.

"Son...So how was it today with mommy?" Jason smiled.

"Awful" he cried.

"Aww come on" Jason giggled.

"But you're hear now and I'm happy" He giggled and clapped his hands.

"My boy you will always be my little bumble bee" smiled the father patting his sons head.

End Of flash back.

"That was a good day. Right dad?" He smiled.

"Son! Don't forget to clean up your room" ordered mom.

"I won't" said the boy heading up stairs.

"I despise woman..." hissed Naraku remember the past on that one too.

Flash yeah =w=

"Honey take this and you will feel better" Thumbelina said with a smirk behind her smiling face.

"Thank you sweetie" Jason smiled taking the drink.

End of Flash.

" I will have my revenge when I see my father's brother and his so called wife." Naraku growled. "They will wish they haven't put my father in a grave stone. The're going to wish they were in that grave stone instead when I show them there messing with the wrong kid." he snorted and was five minutes late. "Oh no!" he shouted running to get to class.

"Sailor Moon" teacher spoke out.

"Here" Sailor Moon said.

"You're finally not late this time"

"ah hee hee I know" She stuck her tongue out and had her hand behind her back and laughed.

"Did you turn in your home work?"

"..." she looked down at the desk.

"Sailor Moon?"

"I uh...my cat ate it"

"I doubt it Sailor Moon! you have detention with me today"

"Yes Kakashi" she sighed.

"Naraku" the teacher said looking towards every corner but before he was about to put him on absent list he heard the door plop open hard with a boy out of breath panting for air. "Naraku Take your seat boy! That's the 5th time you have been late young man. I'm afraid if you keep this up I'll have to get you an attention slip" sighed the teacher looking in his book.

"The nerd is going to get an attention slip ha-ha" a boy said pointing at naraku. The class started laughing at him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted the teacher. The kids went quiet and stared hard at the boy Naraku. "Inuyasha!" Kakashi called out.

"Yes sir" he got up out of his chair.

"You have a date with me in class today after school until 4:00 p.m." the teacher growled.

"But..." Inuyasha said.

"No buts! Understood" shouted Kakashi.

"yes sir..." he snapped his lip to an evil frown at naraku while the kids were laughing.

"Now today class we have a transfer student. I want you to be respectful to this student! Inuyasha you might know who he is" Kakashi said looking at his book.

"Who is it? some nerd like Naraku" Inuyasha laughed so did the others.

"ENOUGH" kakashi snapped. "Inuyasha one more time and it will be a week you got that!"

"Yes sir..." Inuyasha sat down with his ears going down. The kids started laughing at him and Naraku was happy it wasn't him for once.

. "Eww you stink" one of the girls said in disgust moving her desk.

"Yeah you rot" they all shouted moving their desk far from him.

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi snorted throwing the book down. "Now class meet The new student!" The students sit and stair waiting to see if it's a kawaii girl, handsome man, beautiful woman, nerd... they were all looking at Naraku then back at the door. A boy walked in with the most beautiful silver hair in a low tucked pony tail. The boy had red stripes on his face, along with some pink eyeshadow and a moon on his forehead. He moved some of his hair that fell lose from the ponytail and tucked it behind his elven ear. He takes his ponytail out and refixes it. the students go nuts at seeing the new kid. Some of the boys were gay, bi, or thought he was a girl. The girls thought he was so sexy ,some of the others thought that's one beautiful girl!, The girs that were into girls thought he was a girl.

"Well introduce us" Kakashi took his eyes off his book then his eyes popped out. "please intruduce us mrs"

"Mrs..." he looked so offended he took the chalk from the chalk board and started to write his name down. "Sesshomaru, Allen Takahashi Ben" Then he takes his sharp nails and scratches the chalk board.

"AHHHH" everyone shouted covering their ears.

"I am not a female" Sesshomaru looked straight into the students eyes. "You foolish humans and demons have no right to judge me as such"

"Someone that talks in third person great..."

"hmm?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that and dared for the one to say that again. "What was that?"

'talks in third person" Rin glared up at the boy. "He is hot though. He is soo out of my league though sigh..." she thought to herself. Sesshomarus ear twitched.

"You a Human..Judge this Sesshomaru"

"pfft I may be human but at least I don't talk in third person like i'm a great lord"

"Uh...Rin..." Kakashi shivered looking between the two. He was giving a sign to Rin to please shut up.

"hmm?" Rin looked at him then went pale. "Forgive me new student. I just not in a good mood" she had sweat coming down her face"

"You lie. I will let it escape. Your lucky that your so beautiful" he winked at her and she almost fell out of her desk.

"Me...me?" Rin asked jumping back up to sit up straight.

"Whom else am I talking to?"

"I..I just...I just never thought myself as beautiful" she looks to the model girls.

"Yeah why you think that thing is beautiful I mean uhh look at her ugly face" One of the models smirked.

"Woman what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I? My name is Kagura" Kagura said acting all seductive and coming slowly towards sesshomaru.

"Great he fell for her too" Rin sighed to herself remember kuhaku falling for a witch like that.

"Well Kagura I have to say you ..." Sesshomaru glared at kagura trying to have her see the point.

"What are you speechless?" Kagura walked up to him and groped his face.

"No. I was telling you. Your face is making me blind."

"aww how sweet"

"That wasn't a compliment" Sesshomaru slapped her hand off his face. "It was the truth"

"I your such a flirt" Kagura smirked.

"Okay how stupid can you be. I said to you was your making me blind."

"Yeah I'm so beautiful I shine to brightly for anyone to see me"

"no. I'm just gonna say it." Sesshomaru sighs not wanting to get ugly. "If I had a face like yours I be wishing to remove it pronto"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the class shouted.

"Shut up!" Kagura shouted with tears falling from her face. "You'll pay Sesshomaru. " Kagura stormed out to go meet her secret friends.

"I'm sure I already paid" sesshomaru looked away.

"I want to know how you paid? " Rin was recovering from laughing.

"I paid already by looking at her face. That was already painful" They herd a noise outside the door and figured it was kagura. The kids laughed and shouted.

"Rin why don't you join the model club." Kanna said pulling her hair up.

"Me? join you guys?" she smiled.

"Yeah" Kanna smirked. "We needed to replace Kagura anyway" There was another noise then finally there went some foot steps running.

"Rin that's your name" Sesshomaru didn't look at Rin.

"Yes it is why?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I wouldn't go with those girls if I were you" he glared at her than walked to pick a seat.

"Sit next to me!"

"No me!"

"NO no me!"

"NOOOOO ME"

"No No me"

"Naraku move"

"No"

"Naraku move now"

"No"

"You move now or else" Sesshomaru saw the commotion between those two.

"Fine" Naraku moved into Orochimarus seat. "jerk" he sighed to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT BUG!" orochimaru made a fist.

"No..nothing." Naraku looked down suddenly he felt someone sit next to him. Naraku was scared to look up but he did and he heard everyone growl at him. "I feel eyes stairing the back of my head.." he groans to himself. Naraku lifts up his head and sees Sesshomaru right next to him. "What why is he next to me?"

"Why are you sitting next to that bug!" Itachi growled.

"What bug?" Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha and he smirked. "Oh you mean this one?" sesshomaru gets up and slaps Inuyasha behind the head"

"Ow..what was that for!" Inuyasha growled then smirked. "You are to not hit your little brother" the class gasped now knowing who sesshomaru was.

"I can because I am dads son as well you bug" Sesshomaru went to slap him again but Inuyasha caught his wrist and pulled him down on the desk to give him a kiss along with a grope to his butt. "hmm" Sesshomaru slapped inuyasha on the head then he pulled his dog ears. Finally he got out from that.

"Teacher! how could you let Inuyasha do this!" Sasuke shouted.

"Uh..we cannot do nothing to them. I can just give them detention."

"then give them one"

"alright...Inuyasha sesshomaru you have a detention with me. Inuyasha I warned you now you have it for a month!" Sesshomaru smirked at inuyasha then blushed seeing his buttoned shirt was unbuttoned. Lots were screaming and having nose bleeding. Sesshomaru growled buttoning his shirt fast.

"I'll Kill you!" Sesshomaru shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a lust look and sesshomaru started to get creeped out. "I should have listened to father..."

Past...xxxxxxx

three monthsxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru have you been training at all with your father?"

"No mother..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her visiting.

"His been doing nothing I mean all he does is , drink , play games, plays with his cats and eats.

"wow and his this thin"

"Yeah..." father looked worried for sesshomaru. "Inuyasha trains everyday but he does eat chips and raymen everyday. theirs things that I have not told sesshomaru yet..."

"What is that.."

"Inuyasha lusts after his brother. Inuyasha wishes to be the alpha. His always wanted to since he was young. Sesshomaru probably doesn't remember thank goodness but at the same time he would train more. Inuyasha used to strip him all the time , touch him , anything. Sesshomaru got sick of it and started leaving the house at age 12. I can't imagine what will happen when he finds out now.."

"Yeah I know .."

"Sesshomaru"

"yes father?"

"You really should train"

"I will I will.. Just let me finish the last chapter of the legend of zelda"

"son your gonna get weaker if you don't"

"I know I know. If I don't train" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes drinking some volka and playing zelda.

xxxxxxxxx

"Shoot..." Sesshomaru thought to himself. " I have really got to start listening more."

"Hi."

"hm?" Sesshomaru looked to who said that and turned around to see it was the shy boy beside him. " Oh hi."

"You new around here?" Naraku asked putting his stuff away.

"Well Kind of. I got back from a long war "

"Oh..."

"No I wasn't fighting it was my father"

"I see."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

"I..My names N..N..Naraku Alexander Higgurashi stone"

"Nice to meet you Naraku. My name is Sesshomaru allen takahashi emit"

"Nice to meet yo..." he shivered seeing people look at him with evil glares.

"What's your peoples problem?" Sesshomaru turned around and saw how they were looking at the boy. "If you can't leave him alone. I will have my father kick you out of this school is that understood!" the class went silent. Sesshomaru was sure this was not gonna be the end of it. So he thought of something. Why not be friends with this poor stinky kid that lets no one talk to them. "I've sure have grown soft" he sighs to himself.

"The problem is. If I were to have one power what would it be to take down water?" Kakashi read.

"I I" miroku said outloud.

"You must raise your hand" Kakashi sighed.

"Wow this is a most interesting question. Wait...why can't I think of the answer..." Sesshomaru sighed then saw Naraku was called on.

"The answer is I would want to have nature"

"Correct Naraku" Kakashi clapped and gave a candy to him. "Next question"

"So smart..."Sesshomaru looked at naraku.

"The answer- What power would you use against fire?"

"I know this one" Sesshomaru says to himself. Sesshomaru saw his hand was raised also Narakus.

"Sesshomaru"

"Water would be the answer" Sesshomaru raised his hand down.

"Correct Sesshomaru" Kakashi gave sesshomaru a treat.

"Wow" Naraku blushed at sesshomaru and looked back at his booklet.

Most of the class went on with those two getting the answers right. The two of them were soo smart candy was flowing off their desks. Sesshomaru and Naraku chuckled while eating down the candy and then they shook hands saying their good byes. It was now lunch time.

"Man soo much candy" naraku said with a stretch and a yawn. "Time to get lunch and then head to art" he thought in his head.

"Hey squirt." Orochimaru called out. "y...yes...?" he looked to see who it was but before he could get a glance he was knocked out cold.

"That will teach you a lesson! teacher's pet " hissed the kids laughing by him and left.

5:00 p.m.

He wakes up and gets his vision back to normal. "I got to go to art class" he sighed and ran to go to art. Naraku was running sooo fast he didn't realize he was about to run into someone. "huh?"

"Watch out!" Sesshomaru shouted getting pounded on the ground. Sesshomaru was ontop of Naraku and Naraku was below him.

"I'm so sorry" Naraku squinted his eyes open and blushed seeing sesshomaru ontop of him.

"No it's fine. I should have watched where I was going" Sesshomaru chuckled then opened his eyes then he blushed seeing he was on top of him. Sesshomaru looks so close at Naraku and he feels himself starting to lean to kiss him.

"What are you kids doing!" a gym teacher came running.

"It's not what it looks like " Sesshomaru heard naraku saying that over and over. Sesshomaru decided to make things interesting and kissed Naraku right on the lips not caring if the teacher was there or not. Narakus face was blushing pink and now he wanted some answers.

xxxx after school xxxx

"why you kiss me?"

"I wanted to spice things up a little bit is all" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that big of a deal"

"I should kill you" Naraku growled.

"Like to see if you can little spider" Sesshomaru smirked deadly at him.

"Why you" Naraku growled then heard the sound of thunder. "Thunder? It was just sunny out wasn't it?" he turned around to see a burnt sesshomaru.

"Oh...what did you do?" he growled looking at his hair.

"I didn't do anything..." Naraku closed his eyes. "I ...I.." He hit his head and

he finally woke up. " huh?" It looked like he was in wonderland but this place had lots of candy.

"Naraku!"

"Naraku hello?"

"Naraku wake up"

Naraku was hearing voices. "wake up? But arn't I already." he walked a little bit

further and ran into a jumping rabbit. Except this rabbit was dressed as a play boy bunny and was acting like a rabbit? "I'm Late , I'm late , Oh my" Naraku saw the rabbit girl run his way and his eyes went in shock. "I'm late i'm late, oh dear, oh my, I'm late i'm late i'm late!"

"Rin?" wasn't that his class friend. She's a rabbit? "I must be seeing walks to follow Rin and steps on a flower.

"Ouch"

"Oh sorry" he walked a few more steps then he stops in his tracks. "Did you just talk?"

"No I just happened to move my mouth and clean off all the pests off me" The rose said with a hiss. "Of course I talked"

"Excuse me. It's not like you see a talking flower every day..." Naraku couldn't help stairing at it.

"Very well be on your way rat" A young maid comes in and she looks like a gardener.

"I'm sorry She is quite the meanie" She smiled.

"It's fine. So your used to seeing this flower talk?" Naraku gave her a eyebrow up.

"Why yes. That is a normal thing around here. Theirs many talking flowers, and other stuff." Naraku looked closely at the girls face. " What's your name dear?"

"I..My name is Naraku." he rolls his eyes. "Is this some kind of joke? Kagome"

"Sir" she twiched. "How do you know my name?"

"You go to my school" Before Naraku could say that he got kicked out in a hurry. "Okay..." Naraku touches his timbles and goes further into the place.

"Who...are...you"

"I beg your pardon!" Naraku growled. Then his face went pale. "Jaken?"

"How do you..know my name...?" The catapillar smoked out.

"school..." again he was kicked out. "What's with this place?" Naraku ran into a huge card and looked spooked at it. "Is this even possiable?"

"Silence"

"Okay..." Naraku rolled his eyes.

"You should not be on the kings garden"

"Kings garden?" he twiches and wonders what his got himself into this time.

"Stay here while we fetch the king"

"like hail I will" Naraku growled. Then he heard a laughing cat.

"If I were you I wouldn't move"

"who's there?"

" Oh it's just a little o me" Naraku saw a cat appear more like a boy cat.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

"That's rude for meeting someone new" cat hissed.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"That's more like it"

"Oh that's just Inuyasha the cat"

"OH shut up you fat honkers"

"oh okay. So what's your names?"

"Ours?"

"Yes"

"My name is Kagura"

"My name is Kuhaku" they start dancing.

"Interesting..." Naraku looks to see the cat has dissapeared.

"He will do that. Want some tea?"

"No thanks..." Naraku sighed wondering where all these people were coming from.

"I say. don't eat the small bread or you'll shrink. If you eat the big one you will grow tall"

"I need to know this why?" Naraku gave a eye brow raised.

"You are so rude mr"

"Well...don't mean to be uh"

"Miroku. Names Miroku and here my other pale koga"

"would you want some cake?"

"No thanks"

"Is it your birthday"

"No thanks koga" Naraku sighed.

"the king is here to see you" Naraku follows the card and he saw the girl rabbit from earlier. She was surving the king. "hmm...again?"

"who enterrups my game of titanic?"

"This boy was found in your garden"

"Oh? Bring him to me"

"Yes your king"

"this way"

"Yes" Naraku sighed going to where he was told.

"You"

"You know I have a name" Naraku growled.

"Did you just sass back talk me?"

"Oh..I certainly did not your Kiiing"

"you did it again" He growls looking down at him.

"Please forgive me . What's your name king?"

"Like I should tell you my name"

"Look I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"No way" The king growled looking the other way.

"I think I diserve to know the great and powerful mighty kings name. Don't you?"

"Well if you put it that way..." He smirked. "I'm Lord Sesshomaru"

"Mines Naraku your lord" Naraku chuckled.

"OFF With his head!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Wait what " Narakus eyes grew the size of plates. Everyone was coming at him but suddenly it went all black and Naraku felt water splash on him. "DON'T CHOP MY HEAD!"

"Oh Naraku come on. were gonna be late if you don't wake up"

"huh?" Naraku looked at his surroundings. "all of it was just a dream"

"You okay? You sure were moving like crazy and calling out this name"

"What was it?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah...I don't know why. His been in my dreams lately day and night" Naraku picked up his things. "Hold on while I go get dressed sis"

"Will do" she smiled. "Sesshomaru huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going to school

"Here comes the bus" Naraku waved for his sisters.

"coming" They all ran towards the bus along did Naraku. One kid with black hair in a low ponytail kicked Naraku off the bus and then the kids started laughing at him. The bus driver did too as well and left Naraku hissing pain on the ground.

"That wasn't nice!"

"Who cares" The guy slapped her butt hard and she fell.

"Pervert! Miroku I'm gonna report you to the main office if you don't stop teasing My brother."

"Like they will do anything"

"errr..."

"Calm down Kagome"

"Rin it's hard to calm down"

"I know I know. His my brother too"

"Yeah I know"

"I still would love to kick his butt" Kikyou growled at the boy for daring to touch her breast.

"We sisters got to stick together" Rin sighed.

"It's just so hard seeing our brother get treated like trash" Kikyou growled.

"Yeah and it's been hard ever since dad has passed away" kagome sighed.

"speaking of parents I could give a wit what happens to mom" Rin crossed her arms.

"Same here" Kikyou started to look down at the seat. "why would she try to murder her own kids and use father like that? Why"

"I don't know. Life sucks I guess" Kagome said getting some lip gloss on.

"Change of subject but. Miroku I know your the one who stole my bra and underwear! " Rin growled.

"I did no such thing. that was actually Kuhaku" Mirokus eyes went wide. "Oops"

"Thanks allot pal" Kuhaku punched miroku on the shoulder.

"Sorry forgive me. It's the hands falt"

"Sure..." Kuhaku glared the other way. "It's sure not gonna be my fist fault when I hurt your face"

"Please don't" Miroku smiled weakly.

"Hey I gotta tell ya guys something" Kagome said. She told them about Narakus dream and they thought it was also weird.

xxxxxxxxSchoolxxxxxx

"Well is everyone here today class?"

"Yes Kakashi"

"Right...lets start calling out names before I introduce you to the new student"

"Sailor Moon" teacher spoke out.

"Here" Sailor Moon said.

"You're finally not late"

"hee hee I know" She stuck her tongue out and had her hand behind her back and laughed.

"Did you turn in your home work?"

"..." she looked down at the desk.

"Sailor Moon?"

"I uh...my cat ate it"

"I doubt it Sailor Moon! you have detention with me today"

"Yes Kakashi" she sighed.

"Naraku" the teacher said looking towards every corner but before he was about to put him on absent list he heard the door plop open hard with a boy out of breath panting for air. "Naraku Take your seat boy! That's the 9th time you have been late young man. I'm afraid if you keep this up I'll have to get you an attention slip" sighed the teacher looking in his book.

"Just like in my dream..." Narakus eyes twitched.

"The nerd is going to get an attention slip ha-ha" a boy said pointing at naraku. The class started laughing at him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted the teacher. The kids went quiet and stared hard at the boy Naraku. "Miroku!" Kakashi called out.

"Yes sir" he got up out of his chair.

"You have a date with me in class today after school until 4:00 p.m." the teacher growled.

"But..." Miroku said.

"No buts! Understood" shouted Kakashi.

"yes sir..." he snapped his lip to an evil frown at naraku while the kids were laughing.

"Now today class we have a transfer student. I want you to be respectful to this student!.

"Who is it? some nerd like Naraku" Miroku laughed so did the others.

"ENOUGH" kakashi snapped. "Miroku one more time and it will be a week you got that!"

"Yes sir..." Miroku sat down. The kids started laughing at him and Naraku was happy it wasn't him for once.

"Now class meet The new student!" The students sit and stair waiting to see if it's a kawaii girl, handsome man, beautiful woman, nerd... they were all looking at Naraku then back at the door. A boy walked in with the most beautiful silver hair in a low tucked pony tail. The boy had red stripes on his face, along with some pink eyeshadow and a moon on his forehead. He moved some of his hair that fell lose from the ponytail and tucked it behind his elven ear. He takes his ponytail out and refixes it. the students go nuts at seeing the new kid. Some of the boys were gay, bi, or thought he was a girl. The girls thought he was so sexy ,some of the others thought that's one beautiful girl!, The girs that were into girls thought he was a girl.

"Well introduce us" Kakashi took his eyes off his book then his eyes popped out. "please intruduce us mrs"

"Mrs..." he looked so offended he took the chalk from the chalk board and started to write his name down. "Sesshomaru, Allen Takahashi Ben" Then he takes his sharp nails and scratches the chalk board.

"AHHHH" everyone shouted covering their ears.

"I am not a female" Sesshomaru looked straight into the students eyes. "You foolish humans and demons have no right to judge me as such"

"This a joke" Naraku said to himself. "You mean his for real?" Naraku blushed seeing Sesshomaru look at him.

"Kawaii..."

"hmm?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that and dared for the one to say that again. "What was that?"

"I just said Kawaii..." Rin look up at the ear twitched.

"You a Human..call this Sesshomaru Kawaii"

"maybe "

"You...I will let it go"

"Th..thanks" Rin asked jumped.

"..."

"I'll be quiet now" she looks to the model girls.

"Woman what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay so this is going exactly how it was but...It's still kind of close" Naraku thought to himself seeing Miroku go towards sesshomaru.

"Woman what's your name?" Sesshomaru glared at Rin.

"Oh sorry It's Rin"

"mhm..." Sesshomaru slapped Mirokus hand off his face. "Off me Vermin"

."Rin that's your name" Sesshomaru didn't look at Rin.

"Yes it is why?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Sit next to me!"

"No me!"

"NO no me!"

"NOOOOO ME"

"No No me"

"Naraku move"

"No"

"Naraku move now"

"No"

"You move now or else" Sesshomaru saw the commotion between those two.

"Fine" Naraku moved into Orochimarus seat. "jerk" he sighed to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT BUG!" orochimaru made a fist.

"No..nothing." Naraku looked down suddenly he felt someone sit next to him. Naraku was scared to look up but he did and he heard everyone growl at him. "I feel eyes stairing the back of my head.." he groans to himself. Naraku lifts up his head and sees Sesshomaru right next to him. "What why is he next to me?"

"Why are you sitting next to that bug!" Itachi growled.

"What bug?" Sesshomaru saw Miroku and he smirked. "Oh you mean this one?" sesshomaru gets up and slaps Miroku behind the head"

"Ow..what was that for!" Miroku growled then smirked. "You are to not hit your mate"

"I can you bug. Your not my mate! The mate I want is..." Sesshomaru went to slap him again but Miroku caught his wrist and pulled him down on the desk to give him a kiss along with a grope to his butt. "ahhhh!" Sesshomaru slapped Miroku on the head then he pulled his ears. Finally he got out from that.

"Teacher! how could you let Miroku do this!" Sasuke shouted.

"Uh..I can give them detention."

"then give them one"

"alright...Miroku sesshomaru you have a detention with me. Miroku I warned you now you have it for a month!" Sesshomaru smirked at Miroku, then blushed seeing his buttoned shirt was unbuttoned. Lots were screaming and having nose bleeding. Sesshomaru growled buttoning his shirt fast.

"I'll Kill you!" Sesshomaru shouted at Miroku. Miroku gave him a lust look and sesshomaru started to get creeped out. "I should have listened to father..."

Past...xxxxxxx

three monthsxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru have you been training at all with your father?"

"No mother..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her visiting.

"His been doing nothing I mean all he does is , drink , play games, plays with his cats and eats.

"wow and his this thin"

"Yeah..." father looked worried for sesshomaru. "Inuyasha trains everyday but he does eat chips and raymen everyday. theirs things that I have not told sesshomaru yet..."

"What is that.."

"Inuyasha lusts after his brother. Inuyasha wishes to be the alpha. His always wanted to since he was young. Sesshomaru probably doesn't remember thank goodness but at the same time he would train more. Inuyasha used to strip him all the time , touch him , anything. Sesshomaru got sick of it and started leaving the house at age 12. I can't imagine what will happen when he finds out now.."

"Yeah I know .."

"Sesshomaru"

"yes father?"

"You really should train"

"I will I will.. Just let me finish the last chapter of the legend of zelda"

"son your gonna get weaker if you don't"

"I know I know. If I don't train" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes drinking some volka and playing zelda.

xxxxxxxxx

"..." Sesshomaru thought to himself. " I have really got to start listening more."

"Hi."

"hm?" Sesshomaru looked to who said that and turned around to see it was the shy boy beside him. " Oh hi."

"You new around here?" Naraku asked putting his stuff away.

"Well Kind of. I got back from a long war "

"Oh..."

"No I wasn't fighting it was my father"

"I see."

"..."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Sorry"

"..."

"I..My names N..N..Naraku Alexander Higgurashi stone"

"Naraku. My name is Sesshomaru"

"Nice to meet yo..." he shivered seeing people look at him with evil glares.

"What you all staring at hmm?" Sesshomaru turned around and saw how they were looking at the boy. "take a picture, it'll last longer" the class went silent. Sesshomaru was sure this was not gonna be the end of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx End of school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I sure see lots of kids going after the new kid"

"Yeah it's gonna be hard to be around him"

"You would be one lucky fella if you got chosen to even be near him"

"Yeah seems impossiable to even get close to the guy"

"Why is everyone fussing over the new kid?" Naraku growled hearing them talk behind him.

"Hey brother. Don't you find it strange that someone that came to your class was named sesshomaru from your dreams?" Kagome handed her brother a apple.

"Yeah did you see him. What a hottie" Rin shouted.

"He was amazing. Did you see his brother though!" Kikyou wanted to melt. "There was also another new student in my class his names Inuyasha. Those two are half brothers"

"No way..." Kagome said in shock. The girls started to squeal when they saw Sesshomaru walk straight towards them.

"Hows my hair?" Rin said fixing it.

"I wonder why his coming this way?" Kagome asked. "Does my face look alright?"

"I wonder?" Kikyou said brushing her hair and checking her breath. "Is my outfit fine?"

"Sisters" Naraku rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru walked close and closer then he was only a inch a way from Naraku. "...Yes?"

"Oh my gosh!" the girls were squealing.

"Naraku of course it's him! it's always him" others said in the back ground.

"SO...his not a chick...Oh well. His still really sexy" Miroku growled. "I am gonna change his gender I will!"

"How you plan on doing that?" Kuhaku asked.

"Science my friend Science" Miroku smirked thinking of something evil.

xx

"Naraku is it"

"Yes it is.." Narakus legs felt like jellow. He didn't understand why. He wanted answers but he wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to come to him.

"Meet me at lunch right at 12:30 pm. Don't be late" Sesshomaru turned around"

Night time.

"I miss you father" naraku said curling into a ball. "I really do." he cried out.

Morning.

"Time for another day again" he sighed. "Well father at least you're not here in the nightmare." he smiled. Naraku ran to school and didn't pay no attention on waiting for the bus since it always misses him anyway. "Father...I wonder what he wants" he smiled.

8:00

Naraku stood there looking at everybody seeing hearts everywhere people making out. "Eww" he thought in his head. He saw cards, candy, flowers, pink, red, and baked muffins or cookies. "Brother its not Valentine's Day isn't." he sighed in his head. "No it's only Jan 15th. So why soo much lovy dovy stuff?"

"Open mine sesshomaru Sama" a girl giggled.

"No open mine" said another girl pushing out of the way. Third girl comes up to him.

"Please a...a...a.c...acc...Accept my cupcakes."

"Oh don't forget me. Taste this lovely cheese cake I made for you." another girl hissed. Every minute of the day there was another and another is this to no end?

"I suggest you back away from me"he growled with a cold stare. "NOW" he got the girls falling off their feet.

"Yess Sesshomaru sama" they all said.

"Keh!" he growled and put his stuff in his bag. The bell struck 8:50 a.m. "OH crap!" naraku hissed running towards the room and dashed hard into sesshomaru "owwwie" he said rubbing his head.

Gossip~

"oh hi's dead now"

"that squirt finally did something to make his death come"

"oh yeah can't wait to see what happens." The whole school was gossiping at to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning.

"Time for another day again" he sighed. "Well father at least you're not here in the nightmare." he smiled. Naraku ran to school and didn't pay no attention on waiting for the bus since it always misses him anyway. "Father...I wonder what he wants" he smiled.

8:00

Naraku stood there looking at everybody seeing hearts everywhere people making out. "Eww" he thought in his head. He saw cards, candy, flowers, pink, red, and baked muffins or cookies. "Brother its not Valentine's Day isn't." he sighed in his head. "No it's only Jan 15th. So why soo much lovy dovy stuff?"

"Open mine sesshomaru Sama" a girl giggled.

"No open mine" said another girl pushing out of the way. Third girl comes up to him.

"Please a...a...a.c...acc...Accept my cupcakes."

"Oh don't forget me. Taste this lovely cheese cake I made for you." another girl hissed. Every minute of the day there was another and another is this to no end?

"I suggest you back away from me"he growled with a cold stare. "NOW" he got the girls falling off their feet.

"Yess Sesshomaru sama" they all said.

"Keh!" he growled and put his stuff in his bag. The bell struck 8:50 a.m. "OH crap!" naraku hissed running towards the room and dashed hard into sesshomaru "owwwie" he said rubbing his head.

Gossip~

"oh hi's dead now"

"that squirt finally did something to make his death come"

"oh yeah can't wait to see what happens." The whole school was gossiping at to no end.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Naraku slowly looked up and wanted to freeze but he kept his cool. Sesshoumaru twiched his eye while swiping the cake icing off his chest and tossed the rest on the ground. "watch where your steping half Breed!" He squinted his eyes down at him and walked passed him. Naraku froze stone.

"Great I already got him angry" others were laughing in the back ground. sesshoumaru was now on his mind. "I got to make it up to him. That looked like a expensive cake..." he tilted his head and went to go off to class.

xxxxxx

Everyone got their names called out again. lots of course made fun of naraku once more. Sesshoumaru just stared outside the window. Naraku stared at sesshoumaru seeing how nice and clean he got. "Ritch kids sure get treated nice don't they" he thought to himself with a anger mark poping. "Or should I say the Lords get to do what ever they wish" his eyes pop . "See what i mean!" Sesshoumaru was missing out of his seat. " wish i could jump up and go anywhere i please..." naraku picked up his pencil writing down the answer. "I hope that pie wasn't expensive...I owe him"

Naraku

"I can't do nothing right...I meat someone new and make another enemy already"

Naraku?

"what can I do to make it up to him?"

Naraku!

"I think what i could do is..." naraku balances his pencil on his nose.

Naraku! HELLO!

"hummm" naraku looked shocked seeing the teacher pointing at him.

"what is the answer to page 45?"

"Pie!" naraku snapped when he realized what he just said. Kids started laughing at him.

"..." Teacher went pale...

"i mean uh" Narakus face went red.

"NARAKU!" kakashi shouted "pay attention! where on earth did you get pie from? you are usually my smart student?"

"I uh...was just out of focus sorry" naraku bowed.

"very well..." Kakashi sighed then jumped up shocked. "What the? where you come from all of a sudden?"

"Tell me sensai ...why do you read a book full of girls in bikinis or with no clothing?"

"Sesshoumaru! get back to your seat! " He blushed . "that's not my book i used for teaching.

"Yes it is. I see the sign right her beach girls on front book cover" Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "Same one i saw you reading when teaching us lessons."

"That's it! detention! go to the office" Kakashi shouted with embaricment.

"fine with me...at least their won't be any girl boobs there" sesshoumaru nodded.

"out!" the class laughed after that whole situation. Naraku just stayed quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7th class was finaly over it was lunch time.

"Hey bro you going to get lunch at Youkai or medo, or fang and last but not least poison." Kagome asked naraku getting her plate.

"I'm get the usual poison. I love blood foods" he suddenly remembered something. "actually i'll be right back can you pick some stuff up for me?"

"hmm? sure like what" kagome tilted her head.

"get me two blood volkas , blood squid sandwitch, and fang brunch thanks" he ran off.

"okay.." she wondered why her brother went to leave. Kagome wondered what rin, kikyou were getting for lunch.

xxxxxx

"Hey Byakuya?"

"oh hello Naraku, What can I do for you today?"

"Could I use the kitchen?"

"what ever for ?"

"I sorta owe someone something"

"oh?" he saw narakus face filled with blush. "okay but hurry up i do have a class to teach in a hour or so"

"hour!" he shouted in his mind. "Okay atleast it aint that bad..." he looks up at byakuya and bows " of course Byakuya sir."

"take care" Byakuya shut the door and teared behind the door. "those poor souls who ever got to eat his cooking"

"okay lets get to baking!"naraku rolls his sleeves up. "Yosh! i'm gonna do this!" all his energy and work he ended up making some strawberry doughnuts. "done.." He smiled and put them in a cute bag and wrapped them up nicely with a spider smilling.

xxxx

Naraku shakes of nerves seeing the boy he was going to give the treats to. he gulps hard and starts to sweat, he turns his head and starts to think maybe he should just forget about it. Naraku was about to throw it away until someone grabbed it out of his hands.

"To Sorry by Naraku H. " the boy laughs at him. "So it seems we got our selfs a little crush here don't we boys?" itachi smirked.

"those aren't for you" Naraku growled.

"I know their not for me pep squeak. I want to know who though? Who on earth would eat these cooked doughnuts they look disgusting and frail. "

"I know right itachi" deidara picked up the bag and threw on the ground and stomped on his foot. one doughnut landed saftly on narakus head.

"Oh we can't forget about this one" orochimaru says reaching for it. Naraku was about to burst into tears that was done out of his whole work time also lunch time, and now it's ruined. lots of people were watching the sceen laughing then gasped when they saw who picked up the doughnut from Narakus head. Orochimaru hissed from getting their late but then his jaw dropped. Naraku opened his eyes to see why it went quiet. Narakus eyes grew wide and huge seeing the doughnut he made and seeing the one who he made it for. "Sesshoumaru?" all shouted. Others said don't eat it , it could go poisoning, it could kill you or it will make you go crazy. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with a sigh and looked to the rest of the people.

"I'll do what I please. You don't order this sesshoumaru what to do or not to do" He looks down at naraku. "This was made for me right?" Narakus heart throbbed and he shook server. "right?"

"Ye...Y..Yes" He looked to the side and saw sesshoumaru smirk.

"very well" Sesshoumaru said while taking a bite of the doughnut. Sesshoumarus face turned red,green,purple, and then black. "..." he opened his mouth and out came black fog.

"what did you do to sesshoumaru!" lots screamed at naraku then stopped when they saw sesshoumaru get back up to his feet to take another bite also to finish it. "Why sesshoumaru?" they all ask. Then the fire alarm goes off everyone starts panicing and rushing out. praying their idol does get out.

"your just gonna leave him here..." Naraku looked disgusted.

"I'm here if you need me" rin sweated off a bit.

"same" kikyou rushed through with a passed out inuyasha in her arms.

"leave it to us!" kagome said holding a passed out wolf.

"looks like i got it from here" Naraku saw them and sweat came to his head. "Sisters..." Naraku picks up sesshoumaru and accidently grabs a soft material. "what is this so soft?" then naraku realized and blushed badly it was sesshoumarus butt. "wait a minute..." Naraku thought to himself. " why isn't he wearing any pants?" he feels a blow to his ear and he blushes.

"I may have took them off because they were burning me up" Sesshoumaru said waking up licking narakus face.

"Woah woah" naraku started freakion out and dropped them both to the ground. Girls were shouting like fan girls also taking pictures.

"Oh come on that's no way to treat your future mate now is it?" sesshoumaru said crawling over to naraku and pulled his tye to yank his head. "i told you to meet me remember? but since school alarm changed everything" he leans in closer. "I'll just have to make it sooner then." Sesshoumaru pushes him in for a deep kiss and naraku feels like he wants to melt and shout.

Sesshoumaru stops kissing him and nudges him. "Say hot stuff take me to your home tonight would you"

Naraku stays still and shakes head but wakes up when he sees girls screaming. "I mean wh..what!"

"I see your not fully awake" Sesshoumaru hissed and ran towards him and the girls started panicing trying to go save their brother. "I'll wake you up a bit if i have to" sesshoumaru pins naraku down. Sesshoumaru takes his claws and cuts his neck a tiny bit for blood to run down. Sesshoumaru picks up naraku and puts him near his bleeding neck. Narakus eyes glow brightly red and he takes a bite. "ahh...not so rough you bad boy" sesshoumaru purred. The girls were squealing hard and ran fast to go home. The heat was too much for them. "You awake?" sesshoumaru asks feeling the last sip. He feels two hands grab his butt and starts to groping it while sesshoumaru puts his head back to moan loudly and lick narakus ear.

"I am a wake my beloved" Naraku picks sesshoumaru up and heads them to his house. "shall we have fun"

"we shall master" Sesshoumaru wagged his tail for excitment and pushed naraku down only to get pushed back.

end of chapter 2

next chapter 3

His in my home and I am no longer a vergin


End file.
